The YouTube Drabbles
by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX
Summary: First of all, let's all acknowledge how creative my title is. Okay? Okay. This is an AU where Percy and Annabeth are YouTubers. They meet and stuff happens. Instead of writing what actually happens, I'm writing it in the form of Percy / Annabeth's uploaded videos. *UNREASONABLY SHORT CHAPTERS!*
1. WELCOME TO WHATEVER THE HECK THIS IS

Percy straightens the camera, focusing on his face, rather than his bed, then pushes his hair out of his eyes. "Salvete!" He says waving at the camera, "My name is Percy, I'm 18 years old and I am starting a YouTube channel, because when I did a video with my friend Leo, also known as _FlaminHotValdez_ , people really liked it and um yeah,"

There's a jump cut to him sitting at his desk. You can see glimpses of Swim team medals and stuff, but it's clear he's not trying to brag. "I guess I should tell you a little about myself. Well I'm taking a gap year before I go to college and I don't like broccoli but I like blue food and yeah I'm pretty "sure this isn't how you YouTube goodly."

Another jump cut, "I'm sorry for this terrible editing, I'm pretty new to this. Um in terms of what I do for fun... I swim," the camera quickly shows his, quite impressive, swim trophy collection. In the process of adjusting his camera, a poster falls down. The text on it reads _Ancient Rome_. "Oh, um I speak Latin, the title of this video means "Hello, Population of the Internets" I think. I also speak Ancient Greek, but not very well. Aside from that, I'm pretty bad at school."

He picks up the camera, with a somewhat shaky grip. "Um, do you want to meet my family?" He asks, rhetorically. He walks into another room, a living room / dining room/ kitchen. It shows, who us presumably his mother feeding a little girl. "This is my mom, and she is the best mother in the world. Ever. And um this is my half-sister Natalie. She doesn't like broccoli either apparently." He turns the camera so it better faces his mom. "Mom, is there anything you want to say?"

She fake smiles and replies. "Stay in school, kids!" That smile becomes genuine as she mentions, "Oh, and ladies, Percy is single," and winks.

"Mom!" Percy complains. "Whatever, I'll just edit that out" he mutters, them pans the camera to his sister. "Nat, is there anything you'd like to say?" Natalie just points and giggles at the camera, "She's only two!" He responds. "And my dad isn't home yet."

The clip fizzes a little and he's back in his room. "So yeah, I don't really know what to do on this channel, I'll probably just do challenges and skits and stuff. Make sure to subscribe for more content and Valete, or Be Strong!"


	2. First Video(!) TPP

**As I published this- 9 minutes until my official birthday (I was born at 11:53 PM, July 9th) I had a really fun day, I WENT TO SEE THE HUNGER GAMES EXHIBITION IN TIMES SQUARE WITH MY FRIEND AND OMG ITS AMAZING. WE TOOK A PROPO VIDEO WITH ME AS KATNISS AND HER AS PEETA. SO MUCH FUN!**

You can just see Annabeth's arm move from the camera when the video starts. "Hey guys! I'm Annabeth, not Annabelle, and I'm 18 years old and I'm studying architecture at Columbia University."

Jump cut to her again, "I probably shouldn't have said that online. Oh well!" She takes a deep breath. "I started this channel so I could find demographics on," she pauses then lowers her eyebrows, "sorry, that sounded boring. What I think is that this channel is a good way to get to know people of the internet and research trends. Basically trying to make the ultimate channel."

She grabs the camera. "And helping me with this is my roommates Piper and Reyna," Two girls, a tall one with black hair and a medium complexion, and a shorter one with shoulder-length choppy brown hair and heterochromia.

"Hello, I'm Reyna." says the tall one, adjusting her purple blouse. "I'm a freshman here at Columbia, studying business management" She seems very cold towards the camera, and the smile seems forces.

The other one is genuinely happy to be a part of this project, "Hi, I'm Piper, and I'm studying graphic design." She picks up a black, fluffy dog that had been lying on the bed, "This is our pet Mrs. O'Leary. She hates me."

Annabeth takes the camera back. "So comment what you liked about this video, and what you want to see. Remember, _you_ control this channel."

The screen flickers to a well designed end screen, bearing the channel's name _The Perfect Project._

 **Valete, My Queens!  
-XxQueensOfPercyFanfictionxX**


	3. WOULD YOU RATHER

Percy turns on the camera. FlaminHotValdez and iMightBeSuperman are sitting beside him. "Salvete! I'm here with my friends Leo and Jason to play Would You Rather."

Leo starts talking, "This is part of a collab. We did Blowing Up Stuff on my channel, "Parkour" but Not Really in Jason's channel and a Q&A on my vlog channel _FlaminHotVlogs_. The annotations for these should be here- Now!" Three brightly colored boxes appear over their faces. "Click! Click! Click!" Leo encourages.

After about five seconds the boxes clear and Jason begins talking. "We asked you guys for some Would You Rather's on all of our channels and now we're going to read them from a cup."

Percy pulls out a red solo cup filled with poorly cut pieces of paper. "Okay so this one is from T4st3Th3R41nb0w- Would you rather have pizza for feet or not be able to tell the difference between a blueberry muffins and a baby?"

"Does the pizza regenerate? Because that would be pretty cool?" Jason asks, acting like it's a life or death decision.

"Sure," Percy replies cracking up at his friend's reaction.

"Blueberry muffin-Baby thing." Leo replies with confidence.

"Leo! You could eat a baby!" Jason replies, looking legitimately shocked.

"True," Leo countered, "but I could raise a blueberry muffin as my child." Before Jason has time to reply Leo cuts him off, "This one is from XxQueenOfGhostaxX on my channel- Would you rather recreate fanfiction for a living or-"

"Anything but fanfiction..." Jason replies.

Leo continues the dare. "date Finnick Odiar."

"Is there a difference?" Percy asks jokingly, it's a well known fact that Percy's favorite character (Finnick) is a lot like him, and that Percy had a slight crush on his wife, Annie, though people suspect that he like-likes Finnick, when he just wants to be Finnick.

Jason is conflicted. "I don't know, it depends on the fanfiction. Dating Finnick would just make Percy jealous."

"Aw thanks bro," Percy responds with a lot of sarcasm. "Ok, Jason, your turn."

Jason grabs a piece of paper from the cup, reads it, looks scandalized, and throws it back in. He reads the next one he takes, "Okay, from Leo's vlogs, PatrochillesTrash says- would you rather marry your current gf (or in Percy's case Finnick) but be trapped in a loveless marriage, or eat the spikes off a pineapple."

Percy grabs the piece of paper from Jason and crumples it up. "I am not in love with Finnick! I'd much rather be Finnick so I could date Annie."

Jason gets a stroke of genius. "I could make that happen, set you up with Piper's friend, Annabeth. You can call her Annie, though I don't know if she'd like that very much..."

Percy looked interested in that, but tried to hide it. "Okay, um new question. From Jason's channel- I-Am-Unicorm asks- Would you rather twerk in front of your entire class, and be ranked or give all school-presentations shirtless."

Neither option seems to appeal to Jason, but he does go with shirtless presentations.

"Well, I don't want to distract people with my amazing abs," Leo brags jokingly.

"Oh yeah let me see." Says Jason, not impressed with Leo's abs, or lack of abs.

Percy looks and goes, "Phht that's nothing compared to these," and he shows off his amazing muscles.

Leo and Jason are both impressed, well Jason, not so much. "Oh yeahs well, look at this!" And flashes a picture of his (slightly less impressive) abs.

"I'm pretty sure this is what's going to make you popular on YouTube." Leo comments.

Percy considers it for a while then says, "In that case," then a (poorly edited) montage of Jason's and his abs. "There, watch it as I beat you to that precious 100k plaque.

"Okay, last one." Jason says, "From Xx3ll3nxX, would you rather be a dragon or have a dragon?"

"BE A dragon," Leo says, spreading his 'wings' and making err... dragon noises, "I could breath FIRE!" Another note, Leo is a little bit of a pyromaniac.

"Ohhh that's a hard one," Percy confesses. "I'd have to go with have a dragon, cause how cool would it be to like, have a fire breathing minion that can take you wherever you want to go."

"Good choices, both of you." Jason says then steals his glasses back from Leo who was walking around with his pants pulled all the way up screaming "I'm a nerd!"

Percy claps his hands really loudly and says, "Okay, so first of all I want to thank you for all the support on my last video, I honestly can't believe I hit 5,000 subscribers in a week."

"-Thanks to me." Leo cuts in.

Percy gives him a glare and then continues, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by FireBoy over her, thank you so much for this support, it is honestly so unreal how popular this channel has gotten in the past week, and you guys are awesome. Valete, populi internet yum"

A jump cut to Percy later in the video, "Okay so in my last video, someone asked what the difference between Salve and Salvete, or Vale and Valete is and Jason is going to answer that because he takes Latin too."

"I'm actually studying to be a Latin teacher." Jason says, "Vale, or Salve, meaning be strong or, be healthy, are used for goodbye and hello respectively, in Latin. Adding the "te" onto it directs it towards multiple people as opposed to one." he sighs. "Percy, over here, tends to mix them up a lot and confuses the general population."

"Sorry, Professor Grace," Percy replies, sarcastically. "Let's try that again. On the count of three." Leo and Jason join him to say "ValeTE populi internetium."


	4. Draw My Life (TPP)

**_So here's the thing about this story, it needs a cover. So, I'm holding a contest. Entries can be whatever color, font, etc. but please include_**

 ** _-The title_**

 ** _-My username_**

 ** _-Percy and or Annabeth_**

 ** _-You can put made by /yourusername/ if you want_**

 ** _All participants get a shoutout, a follow, a chapter dedication and I will read (and vote on all chapters) of_**

 ** _4 Books for 1st place_**

 ** _3 books for 2nd place_**

 ** _2 books for 3rd place_**

 ** _And 1 book for all other entries_**

 ** _And if that's not motivation, I don't know what is._**

 ** _For the insane thing- credit to the many fanfiction authors who have done it before me._**

"Hey guys!" Annabeth says, waving to the camera, "Today I'm going to try one of YouTube's most popular videos, Draw My Life."

*cut to white board*

"So I was born on July 12th, 1993. My mom, left my when I was an infant, she's still out there somewhere so if you've seen someone that looks like this," Annabeth removes her hand to reveal a good (for a Draw My Life, anyways) drawing of a blonde woman that very strongly resembles Annabeth.

"When I was four, my dad remarried, to a woman named Helen, she had newborn twins named Bobby and Mathew. She was never that kind to me, and saw me as a disgrace to our family, as when I got older, people started teasing my step-brothers for my social life, or lack of social life."

Annabeth takes a deep breath. "And here's where it gets sad. When I was seven, I ran away. I met a girl named Thalia and a boy named Luke, both of which, also were neglected by their parents. A social worker found us, but not before Thalia was knocked out, and eventually fell into a coma. Luke and I were taken to a boarding school, just out of New York, and I stayed there for six years."

You can catch a glimpse of Annabeth's fumbling hands before she continues her story, "When I was 13, Thalia woke up. Though she was technically 18, she still had the mindset of a kid. Meanwhile Luke was getting into a lot of trouble, and got expelled. I never really saw Luke after that."

Cheesy dramatic music is playing in the background, "Until I was 16. Luke and I were planning to get coffee. On the way there we were jaywalking. Never. Ever. Do that." She pauses, to wipe a tear presumably, "A car driving way above the speed limit was about to hit me. Luke jumped in front of it and got severely injured. He died later that day."

She used a picture of Luke's grave, and all the roses she and Thalia had left there, "Without anyone really close to me, I began to go insane. A total shut in. My grades started dropping. Eventually, my guidance counselor signed me up for therapy. It took about a year, but it got better. I have new friends, friends who make good choices."

She erases the whiteboard and draws her end card on the whiteboard. "So, thank you so much for the support that I've gotten with this project, special thanks to Jason, Leo and Percy AKA iMightBeSuperman, FlamingHotValdez, and SeaweedBrain here on the internet for mentioning me in their "Would you rather" video, it helped a lot." And if you listen closely, in the last few seconds, sped up, "Oh and Percy, I love the Hunger Games too!"


	5. 20,000!

Percy turns on the camera, (purposely?) showing his constant struggle with the new thing. "So yesterday, I realized something. I have 20,000 people subscribed to me. Then I googled 20,000 people, and I can't imagine that that many of you actually decided to subscribe to me."

Just so we can see, he puts a picture of 20,000 people up on the screen. "So to celebrate, I'm doing a Q&A! First question is from pepeforpredident on the twitters, they asked "How long have you been dating Finnick."

Percy calmly gets up from his chair, only to see him hurl his phone at the window, and scream in the next shot, "Don't worry, that was just the case-" quick cut to him caressing his phone saying, "You know I'd never do that to you, right?"

"Oh, you're still watching this? Right? The next question comes from 5861 and its, Who are all the YouTubers that you know?" He pauses for a second and then responds with, "IMightBeSuperman and FlamingHotValdez are my best friends here on the interwebs, but I also know Pxpxr, ChineseCanadianBabyMan, Sileeeeena3, and Xx_Th4l14_xX."

Percy puts up a picture for each of them. "Also known as, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Silena, and Thalia. I "know" a few others thanks to Jason, like Reyna and Annabeth, we've talked a few times online, but I haven't met them IRL."

He's scrolling through the questions, looking mortified. He claps his hands together, "Okay, now that you've terrified me with your profanities and grammar mistakes, it's time to answer endamanchoppaz question, which is "Do you want to build a snowman?" I mean, yes, I do, but it's summer here in the glorious lands of NYC, and I don't know where you would get any snow..."

"Okay! Next question. This one is from .Schiff and its "What did you go as for Halloween last year?" Well, Piece Of Schiff, me Jason and Leo went as, Aquaman, Superman, and Iron Man, respectively. Here's a picture," A picture taken at a really busy Halloween party, of Percy, Jason, and Leo comes up. They're all wearing eleborate super hero costumes.

"Next question is from LiveLaughPancakes, and they asked, "Love advice? P.S. I luv you're videos super much, and it would mean da world to me if I was fetured." 1) I don't have any love advice, because I've never really been in a romantic relationship with anyone. and 2) You just got featured, I don't know what fetured means."

"LaLaLaLaLana asks, "What's your favorite song (s)?" Well Lana, my favorite song is probably Miss Jackson, because it was written about my soulmate. Or my mother..." He looks at his shoes in shame, "I also really like Under the Sea. I'll tell you what, today is June 21st, if I can get 100,000 subs by my birthday, August 18th, then I'll recreate the music video for it. Ha! Good luck with that!"

He smiles and says, "In all seriousness, thank you guys so much, without you I wouldn't be here and I probably would be called weird for talking to myself. And Valete."


	6. It's over (TPP)

Annabeth brushed the hair out of her face. "Hey guys, I'm still here," she said a little disappointed. "So the Perfect Project thingamajig is over. A total bust, I got a D, and now I have to delete my channel," she said, then paused.

"But of course I'm not going to do that, I mean it's been a great getting to know you all these past few weeks and now I can actually be myself in front of the camera which is always a good thing," she fumbled with the hem of her shirt. "So um, what else is new," she said, in a fake voice.

"Well dear viewer," Annabeth said, "Instead of that marketing class, I'm taking Latin this term. I took it for a little in high school... our teacher gave us a worksheet with "F u," written on it over and over again for us to fill out endings for and I swear Fueramus is not a real word."

She frowned, "That wasn't as funny as I thought it was going to be, why don't I talk about embarrassing childhood memories cause god I have a lot of those, let's see, oh one time, in first grade, I nearly got sent to the principal for excessive scissor twirling. #Thuglife am I right? Another time, in a spelling bee, I had to spell Smorgasbord. I spelled it S-C-H-N then the administrator cut me off. It was really embarrassing."

She picked a book off her shelf, the title read "The Misfits" "this was one of my favorite books when I was younger, aside from, y'know, Harry Potter and stuff. It's about these four kids who call themselves "The Gang of Five," just to keep people on their toes, and it's just them trying to survive seventh grade, it's a good read, for all ages.

She glanced at her web cam, "Well, sorry for the lack of content in this video, let me know what you want me to do, do you want more vlogs or more tags or something? Cause I spent a total of $127.28 on recording equipment and I'd like to get my money's worth, if you don't mind," she ran a finger through a strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail.

She looked up, as if to remember something, "Well, I guess that's it for now, see ya,"


	7. COLLEGE

Percy smiled at the camera. "Wow, it's been a long time," it was true, he hadn't uploaded in nearly two weeks, longer than he promised it would ever be. "I have a reason though, if you follow me on my Twitter you may know this, but I got accepted into NYU!" He was really happy, you could tell that he didn't want to leave home, and now, he didn't have too.

"Yeah, so I've been busy moving into my dorm and stuff, I'm actually here right now," he moved the camera around so you could see his dorm. "My roommate's really cool, his name is Frank and he's actually a panda,"

"NO IM NOT," you could hear a second voice say, Percy turned the camera to face him, "oh so now you want me to be in your videos?" Frank asked. Percy nodded, "Fine. Hi Percy's camera. I am Frank, and I am not a panda,"

"But you are an Alien," Percy pointed out.

"I'm Canadian," Frank said.

"Same difference," muttered Percy, as he turned the camera back on himself. "Yeah so I'm studying to be a marine biologist, because I like the water and fish and stuff,"

Jump cut to Percy sitting on his bed, in front of his Pokémon poster, "Being in college will mean less frequent uploads, but I still love all," he showed footage of him checking his subscriber count, "32,378 of you -holy heck that's a lot- and don't you dare think I'm going to leave you."

He clicked on the 'videos' tab and scrolled down. "Also, this is my fiftieth video on this channel, as a reminder, I started in October of 2009 and it is now September of 2010, nearly a year later, wow what should I do for my 1 year anniversary?"

He paused, "let me know in the comments, and before you go, I'd like to address a comment that came up in the last video, Purplegrl4lyfe said that "wow, it seems that he has some cool friends, and friends of friends, actually found this from FlamingHotValdez who I found from iMightBeSuperman who I found from Piper from TPP," and Purplegrl4lyfe, wow that's cool, I also watched TPP and I just recently got a request from Annabeth to be in their next video so, yay! Exciting,"

He checked his nonexistent watch, "Well that's all the time we have for today, before my webcam breaks again so, Valete!"


End file.
